panorama_high_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Panorama High Roleplay Wikia
Welcome to the Panorama High Roleplay Wikia Become a student or teacher at an original high school! About the Wiki Set in present-day South Carolina, a regular high school has twisted history, as well as a long-lasting rivalry with a neighboring school. You can roleplay as a student or teacher, by leaving a request on MermaidatHeart's message wall. Character Layout *Choose an Infobox Template. Please fill out the character information that is needed. *Choose "Heading 2" and type "Biography." Type the character's biography. *Choose "Heading 2" and type "Personality." Write about the character's personality. *Choose "Heading 2" and type "Appearance" Write what your character looks like. *Choose "Heading 2" and type "Alliances." Make a bullet list of your character's alliances. *Choose "Heading 2" and type "Enemies". Make a bullet list of your character's enemies. *Choose "Heading 2" and type "Abilities/Traits" Make a bullet list of your characters abilities and interesting traits *Choose "Heading 2" and type "Gallery." Add appropriate pictures in your gallery that relate to the article only. Please make sure you include everything on your page. You must have permission from MermaidatHeart in order to make a character. Please notify her on her message wall. Rules #Do not swear. #Do not lie. #'No having serious sex.' #Do not make a character do something they don't want to. #No sharing the same character. #You may not date or have a crush on your own character. #Please pay attention to the OOC's. #'Treat others the way you want to be treated.' #Be appropriate. Cliques In the four high schools, there are many cliques. Below are the cliques a student can be placed into. *Popular *Jock *Nerd *Outsider Teachers and Staff Any user is eligible to make a teacher or staff member. As usual, you must have permission. Teachers or Staff members must be 28 or older. *David Wright-''' Principal '''of Panorama High School (Taken by MermaidatHeart) *Jacqueline Parker- French Teacher of Panorama High School (Taken by JordynPallas) *Chris Henderson- Math Teacher at Panorama High School (Taken by JordynPallas) *Matthew Abbott- English Teacher at Panorama High School (Taken by Miramc22) *María Alvarado- Spanish Teacher at Panorama High School (Taken by Miramc22) *Christine Beck- Music Teacher and Band Instructor at Panorama High School (Taken by Miramc22) *Joseph Khadem- Choir Instructor at Panorama High School (Taken by Miramc22) *Penelope Cameron- Drama Teacher at Panorama High School (Taken by Miramc22) *Olivia Morris- Librarian at Panorama High School (Taken by JordynPallas) *Laura Winters- History Teacher of Panorama High School (Taken by Noahm450) *Arthur Goodwin- Nurse at Panorama High School (Taken by Miramc22) *Ezra Clifford- Science Teacher at Panorama High School (Taken by MermaidatHeart) *Dakota Wilcox- Art Teacher at Panorama High School (Taken by JordynPallas) *Percival Frankenstein- Chemistry Teacher at Panorama High School (Taken by Miramc22) *Kyle Sparks- Orchestra Instructor at Panorama High School (Taken by JordynPallas) *Garrison Bruhn- German Teacher at Panorama High School (Taken by Miramc22) Reserved Models *Shay Mitchell (MermaidatHeart) *Keegan Allen (MermaidatHeart) *Robert Sheehan (Miramc22) *Rebecca Brown (Miramc22) Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse